Slide the ice (A LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Comic Page)
Narrator: i'n Antartica. there's Ice and there's Snow. but There's something there in the Antartica. Penny and Tip. 22:26, enero 4, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Tip: Too many Snow 22:27, enero 4, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Penny: and slippery Ice. 22:31, enero 4, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Tip: and cold water 22:31, enero 4, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sakura: and F-F-F-F-F-F-F-Frezing Snowballs. 22:39, enero 4, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny: and Penguins 22:42, enero 4, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sakura and Tip: And Polar Bears. 22:44, enero 4, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny: and Seals 22:45, enero 4, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Trio: and More. 23:01, enero 4, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny: The ice too slippery 23:02, enero 4, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Penny: too mutch sliper...(gets slipped and slides)..RYYYYYYY!!!!!! 23:06, enero 4, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Tip and Sakura: Penny! 23:08, enero 4, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Tip: I Save you! (slides down) Sakura: whoah (slides down) 23:09, enero 4, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Tip: This is fun 23:13, enero 4, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sakura: Oh Yes! Penny i will Coming from You! Penny: whoah whoah. thats Fun! 23:15, enero 4, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Tip: Faster 23:17, enero 4, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sakura: Look out Ice Ramps! 23:19, enero 4, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny: (avoids the ice ramps) 23:20, enero 4, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Penny: Thanks. OH NO MORE RAMPS! 23:22, enero 4, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Tip:I'm coming 23:22, enero 4, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Penny: I Don't Wanna Die! 23:42, enero 4, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Tip: I gotcha 23:43, enero 4, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Penny: oh Thanks Tip. 23:46, enero 4, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sakura: Look, the end of the ice tunnel 23:46, enero 4, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 (they slides stoped) 23:49, enero 4, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny: Look water 23:50, enero 4, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Tip: cold water. (pokes the Cold Water) 23:58, enero 4, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sakura: Jumps on the water 23:59, enero 4, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sakura: Its Good. Its nothing can be Cold. 00:02, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Tip: Sakura, get out of there, you will freeze 00:02, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sakura: (shivering) 00:08, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Tip: I have to everything myself 00:10, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 (Penny gives Sakura a Handand puss out the Cold Water) Tip: you Okay? Sakura: y-y-y-y-y-Yeah. 00:21, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny: You almost freeze to death! Editado por Salqueen3783 00:30, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sakura: sorry Penny. Look! Cave Drawings. 00:34, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny: This are amazing Editado por Salqueen3783 00:40, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Tip: Look Two Mammoth....With a Baby. 00:39, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny: Yeah 00:40, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sakura:and there's humans from Hunting....Mammoths. 00:44, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Tip: I see 00:45, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Penny: eek. Sabor-Tooth Tigers. chasing...and Biting.....Gazelles. 00:48, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Penny: or some animal? 00:48, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sakura: Hey, look there is an exit 00:48, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 (the Trio are Going for A Ice Cold Freeze Cubes like Ice Age) Penny: (screams and sees a Frozen Pirahna) 00:52, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny:Fish 00:52, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sakura (shrieks in HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 03 and sees a Frozen Dinosaur) Editado por Betito9016 00:58, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Tip: (Walks) 00:59, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Tip: whoah. Dead End. (sees a Bunch of Rocks (from Ice Age) Blocked in the End) Look a Way out more Slides. 01:03, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny: Slides? 01:08, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sakura: you Mean there's More but Longer Tip? 01:22, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Tip: Yes Editado por Salqueen3783 01:22, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 TiP: time to Sliiiiiiiideee!!!!! (slides a long ice slide) 01:32, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny; Come on 01:33, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sakura:: oh my. Geronimooooo! 01:37, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny: Oh Yeah 01:37, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Penny: Jump! (jups over the Ramp) 01:43, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Tip: Run! (runs over the Ramp) 01:44, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 (they flyied on the Ramp) Sakura: Look Ouuut!!! (montage of Scenes whil The Trio slides on the Ices) Tip: CAPTAIN ICEBERG AHEAAAAD!!!! (screaming) 01:56, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny: Oh no! 01:56, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 (then the slide stops) All: wheew. (ice breaks about to Fall) Sakura: oh Nuts. 01:59, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Tip (screaming as she sees the cold water) 02:01, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Tip: NOO! (then he flees on the ice sliding) All: wheew! (and sees about to Hit to the Wall) All: (screaming) 02:10, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 (then he crashed the Wall) All: (groan) 02:10, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny: That was amazing 02:11, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Tip and Sakura: you Do? 02:14, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny: Yes it was 02:14, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Tip: us too. i like the Slides 02:38, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sakura: Me too 14:33, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Penny: Slides are sooooo Lazy's 15:00, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Tip: Yeah 15:01, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sakura: all right lets go. Snowballs. 15:05, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny: Oh yeah, here it comes 15:09, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Tip: Snow on this (throws Snowballs on Sakura) 15:14, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny: Here i come (throws a Big Snowball on Tip) 15:15, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Tip: huh? (gets hit a Big Snowball) 15:20, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sakura: Take that 15:20, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 (Sakura throws A Big Snowballs on Penny and Tip) 15:32, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny: Get me out of here! 15:33, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 (Tip Saves Penny) 15:40, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny: Thanks Tip, 15:40, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sakura: (giggles) 15:44, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny (giggles) 15:44, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Tip: (Laughing) 15:46, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny: That was so awesome! 15:50, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Tip: Snowballs are the Greatest. 16:00, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sakura: Yup 16:14, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sakura: Look! A Penguin. and Leopard Seal Chasing him......CHASING HIM!!! 16:28, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny: The penguin is swimming 16:29, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sakura: yeah. Lets save that Penguin. 16:31, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny and Tip: Swimsuits ready 16:32, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sakura: Ready...Go! 16:38, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sakura: Faster 16:40, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Penny: whoo i'm Faster! Leopard Seal! Don't Eat the Penguins! (Leopard Seal Growls and Leaves) 16:45, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Tip: Go back to your friends (Penguin goes to the other penguins) Editado por Salqueen3783 16:46, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Penny: Poblem Solved. (hears a Titanic Boat) 16:51, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Tip: Run! 16:52, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 (They Run) Tip: A Giant TITANIC! 16:53, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sakura: It's big 16:54, enero 5, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Penny: Jump! 20:46, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Tip and Sakura (Jumps) 20:47, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 (And Penny Jumps then The TITANIC Leaves) 20:53, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Tip:Wow 20:58, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Trio: That Was Close. 20:59, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny: Come on 20:59, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Tip: Take a look at this. its AAAAA-Miracle. (sees lights in the Sky) 21:02, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny: What is that? 21:03, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Tip: Lights. in the Sky in Night. Sakura: (sniff) I Think i got Something in My Eye. 21:06, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny: What thing? 21:06, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sakura: Never-Mind. but Always i got My Camera. to Took the Pictures. 21:08, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Tip: What is that thing in the sky? 21:09, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sakura: it looked like a thing (tooks a telescope) A Bird. 21:13, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny: What are those lights? 21:14, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Penny: give me the Telescope. (telescope loocks up to The Helicopter) Its A Helicopter. 21:16, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sakura: Those Rainbow Lights in the Sky 21:17, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Penny: ooh Those Rainbows in the Sky there Pretty. Tip: Goddable. Sakura: and Looking Fabulous. like in the Rainbow Day. when there's Night there's Lights in the Sky. 21:20, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny: It's an Aurora! 21:21, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Tip and Sakura: Aurowhat? Penny: Aurora! Ya Know lights in the Sky? Tip and Sakura: Oooh i get it. 21:24, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny: It is Beautiful 21:24, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sakura: Sure it Is. Aurora is Like a Lights of Rainbows. 21:26, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Tip: Come on girls 21:27, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Penny: now that's What i Call....Ice To be Cold. 21:31, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Tip: You sure do 21:31, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sakura: whew. Lets go to the Cruise to Go Home. 21:39, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Penny: Well, this is going to be a long way home 21:40, enero 6, 2020 *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Tip: uh huh way home. THE END. Category:Comic Specials (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE)